The Tale of the Fiefs of Valgiar
by Andunmacil I
Summary: This is the story of Gelvangir, the fief of Valgiar, vassal of King Elendil's sons, Isildur and Anarion. Volume One deals with Gelvangir's involvement in the War of the Last Alliance during the final years of the Second Age. Not only is it a personal journey in dealing with great evils, this tales gives a correct chronology of how this war played out. Criticism welcome. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - The Fall of Minas Ithil

A Word from Andunmacil I:

I do not own any of Tolkien's work, nor work for Middle-earth Enterprises, nor seek its profit. I only write because I love to write.

I also want to say that I take writing an extended universe to Tolkien's histories very seriously, wanting to be as accurate and fitting as possible. Dates, names, locations and events (and the accuracy thereof) are very important to me, along with my back story to Valgiar. Valgiar and its names associated to it are of my creation and are the only pieces of extended lore that I have added to the existing history. I have also to fill in names of other fiefs when no fief is mentioned during the times that I am writing about. For example: Forlong the Fat, Lord of Lossarnach, fought in the Battel of Pelennor Fields, yet his ancestry is missing from the lore. Hence, I must fill in where I can, though I will use all that has already been established as canon.

I also must say that my Quenya/Sindarin is very rough, and any critique on the few phrases that I use would be very helpful.

Please enjoy and express whatever view you have after you read, whether ill or fair, as I will thank you for reading either way.

Isildur stood upon the highest level of Minas Anor's brotherly tower, Minas Ithil. He did not foresee it, but it would be the last time he would gaze from that cleft that he loved so dearly. He was staring into the west and the rising moon as it stared back into him. The moon he thought seemed to shine a certain radiant beam on the ocean though he could not see where it landed. Then he thought that the night was blessed for the moon shined into the deep waters of Ulmo, casting its rays to revive his fallen home of Númenor far beneath the waves. It had been one hundred and ten years since the dreadful disaster that the Valar bequeathed upon the haughty Men. He remembered Akallabêth and the life of his childhood, and he was very grateful for the foresight of Elendil his father, and was forever in his debt.

The prince ended his gaze, retiring down the steps of the tower to its base where the citadel lay. The constant guard in dark blue was vigilant as ever and greeted their prince as he passed. The guard's captain, Firamar, walked with Isildur all the way to his chamber where the princess already lay asleep. Isildur turned to his captain.

'Have a rest tonight, Firamar. You have been by my side all day. And it has been very busy in the court and dealings with our kingdom. Your head must be in a headache from all of the litigations and yellings of the nobles and high officers.'

'You and me both sire. I have been by your side all day. You blessed me greatly when you stepped out during the discussion about threats from Umbar. Who was it this time? Fildor and Mardor? They were going at it for hours! And they are brothers! They are like children bantering about petty trifles.' The two friends gave out a loud laugh.

'So you will rest then?' Isildur continued.

'Actually sire,' turning his head to the east, 'This night has brought to me a strange feeling. An eastern wind brings clouds from Mordor and they will be over us soon. I do not believe they bode well. Whether this omen will fall upon us tonight or another, I would like to wait on it until it happens.' Isildur looked to the east and saw the black clouds coming quickly.

'I admire your vigilance,' putting his hand on Firamar's shoulder. 'I have to admit, I did not even notice them. My heart turned to lost Númenor because the moon seemed to cast its light upon it even deep into the sea. I miss the peak of Meneltarma's high summit, and how its snow gleamed the light of sun. Forever that memory will be a blessing to me. But these clouds I will curse if they come between me and the moon on this night.'

'Then I will look at Ithil all that I can when the foreboding clouds spare my concern. Sleep well my prince.'

'And bless your eyes, dear Firamar. I will see you when Anor finds the sky. Wake me two hours past first light.' Firamar agreed and Isildur retired to his chamber and fell to slumber.

Firamar turned to the east once more. Looking to the herald, he gave the command to keep a wary eye out that night, and to light the torches on the walls. He also ordered a double guard be out from further notice to ease the tenseness that claimed his thought.

Throughout the rest of the night, he was weary, and a fear began to seize him, though he found no reason for the madness. Then Inyaril, his lieutenant, saw this and said, 'Captain, what has come over you? Is this not a peaceful night, as peaceful of a night as we have had this past century and ten years? Why have you this strange fit of fear? Tell me so that your fear may be investigated.'

Then with trouble Firamar replied, 'These clouds, they bear horrible news. I can feel it, it is in the air. A dark power is coming over this place. The clouds of Mordor bring an evil tame. Do you not feel it?' And Firamar began to weep.

'Sir you bring me fright. What cause is there to be of fear?' In his shaking, Firamar pointed to the clouds that had now covered the tower. As Inyaril saw what progress the clouds had so quickly made in moving westward, his heart told him that a real evil was upon the city of Isildur. 'Firamar, will you not give a command?' But Firamar was lost in his seizure for it had become violent. 'I will then take your command until you are fit. Please be merciful when you judge my actions if I do wrong, but I only will do what I think is right.'

Then Inyaril stood and called for a healer, and one was taken to caring for Firamar back to a calm state. But then Inyaril sent an order to light all torches in the city, and to tighten the gate and to awaken the garrison. Within minutes Minas Ithil was a beacon in the dark vale of the mountains. Inyaril set commands on the wall and made the sentries ready for any sign of an evil scheme.

Isildur then awoke because the light beyond the bedchamber curtains looked like the sun itself, but night he still knew was not ended. Isildur shook his wife awake. 'Something is wrong. Wake up. Wake our sons. Maid!' A maiden swiftly came through the curtain and bowed. Isildur ordered her to retrieve Valandil their youngest son who was still only a child.

Isildur stood and went from his bedchamber. When he exited he saw Inyaril coming towards him up the steps and through the hall; all of the lights were afire and many men-at-arms were coming from within the barracks located at the palace level.

'Where is Firamar, and what is the meaning of this light at this time of night? And the soldiers are being called to arms? I feel as if there was a rebellion quelling in front of me and the conspirators had not the decency to at least do so behind my waking eyes.'

'My liege, please hear me.'

'Speak, and quickly now.'

'Firamar feared the clouds.'

'Yes, he mentioned that he had an ill feeling this night.'

'Yes, he now is in the healing house for a fear has struck him to the bone. Please hear me,' said Inyaril, seeing Isildur beckoned a question, but he quieted. 'The fear he said came from the clouds, and now they are over the city entirely. I think that they are of an evil design, but I cannot perceive how. But that is why the torches have been lit and the men called to arms and to their stations: I began to let the fear grip me as it did Firamar, but I had to act before it took me. I only saw this as fit, but I do accept your consequence.'

'Nay, stand Inyaril, and be quick. You have done well. I do not know what this night is, but long has it been since we have been called to alarm. It has been quiet too long. I fear the worst may be upon us.'

'The Dark Lord?' Inyaril said in a whisper, guessing the thought of the Prince and Isildur nodded. As it happened, the horn of the outer wall was sounded and the yelling of men ensued, orders being made and citizens yelling in distress. Isildur came to the citadel's edge and looked out into the field beyond the outer walls. Isildur and Inyaril looked upon a host of Orcs raging towards the city from the east at great speed. Isildur was aghast, but Inyaril was steadfast.

'Lord, you must leave now. Take your family and go now. There is a ship, you know where it is. Derodar! Take the prince and his family to the dock, and take with you your contingent. By the passages! Go now!' This was Inyaril and his last words to his prince.

'Inyaril-' Isildur called for him but he was already down the stairs and to the walls. Then Derodar pulled on the prince's shirt; his wife and four sons had already gone down the stairs that led to the rear of the city to the port that lay there.

'Lord come! The orcs must not capture you! Please, I beg you.' Then Isildur turned and followed the path.

Inyaril came to the walls and saw the full host that lay before him. Their numbers could not be counted nor could be estimated. Though, they had not reached the walls yet, and the gate was ready for them. Then Inyaril spoke to the soldiers of that city.

'My fair men of Isildur and the tower of Minas Ithil! Find your courage now! The clouds are above us! I call your eyes to the sky, can you see the stars? No, you cannot. They are covered by clouds of evil, they are of dark thoughts that we have never thought to dream of in this age. But I must tell you now, these are the devices of Sauron the Dark Lord. Mordor has been rekindled. But that is not our cause tonight.

'I am certain that Sauron would love for Elendil to see his first born's head on a stake, but I would rather have mine there in place of his, and you have sworn your life to do the same. But you would fear to do so; and so do I: it shakes me to the bone! But lay that fear aside. I call that you follow me now in this hour when death is upon us in brutal wanton hate.

'I said that you could not see the stars, but look back to the west for Ithil still doth shine and is not covered. Isildur himself said tonight that the Moon's rays lighted the sunken Númenor itself. I believe him, and that is my hope tonight. I will not fall until I cannot see the Moon.' That was a vow he took that night, but not his last. He continued, 'And this will give us enough time until Isildur is away from harm. So be of hope and be with me and my courage.' And then the companies of men said, 'We are with you because you have given us hope.' And so the men of Minas Ithil were encouraged and were full of hope.

The Orcs reached the walls and ladders were forced upon them. The invaders streamed up to the battlements endlessly as a ram was put to the gate to test its vigor. But as the moon still shone upon the city, the men were hopeful and did not fret or give way to the ghastly forces that came upon them. When they had broken down the gate, spears met the Orcs and were repelled for a time.

Then Inyaril led a charge from within the gate towards the plain without. The orcs did not expect this and were stricken with fear themselves for a time. Their frontmost line waned courage and began to press backwards, afraid they would be slain by the ruthless swing of Inyaril's sword. But their commander would not allow this. Then that orc shouted a command with sinister voice and his best soldiers took up the siege.

At this time, both the assault by the ladders and gate had been repelled back and there was some rest for the men who still lived. Inyaril ordered that the gate be mended and that all men-at-arms be stationed at the first wall. With this done, the battle posts were filled once more and the gate mended, though weaker it stood. But to all that would give the men time to fight, they would take it and count it a blessing, for the longer they fought, the longer they lived and caused a hindrance to the Enemy.

Yet at this time, not all knew that the Enemy Sauron was indeed upon them, and he himself was the general commanding the forces that besieged the city. He had disguised himself simply as an orc among the throngs, relaying his commands through a captain who stood upon a rock and had a unnaturally loud voice. Then this voice boomed into the night once more and the thralls of Sauron approached Minas Ithil. Inyaril encouraged his men all that he could, but the night was growing darker as the clouds continued to pass by and encompass their horizon in all directions. Yet still, the Moon remained in sight, and the men rejoiced. Then some looked upon the moon as they had their rest between first and second assault and they saw that the rays of Ithil seemed to directly cast her rays upon the city, for it grew brighter as the clouds drew closer to hiding it.

"The Moon still doth shine!" The defenders roared into the night and combated in tongue with the commanding voice of the orcs.

For the second time, the orcs charged the wall and the ladders were lifted once more for the men had thrown them down. And the sentries fired as many arrows as could be released before swords were drawn and the melee commenced again upon the thick wall of the fortress. Inyaril this time was upon the wall and drew swords with Sauron's best. But he was skilled along with his men greater than any of them, or any orc they had yet met.

The second assault was relentless, and Sauron's best only became greater in skill, for that is how Sauron ordered them to be met by the defenders, and the men were growing tired and the clouds drew nearer to the ever brighter Moon. Then the gate was broken down again and the orcs swarmed in like bees to a hive. The defenders fought with valor, but were bested this time and their spear wall was breached and the men slain.

So Inyaril ordered those that remained to fall back to the keep to draw the orcs farther in. As Inyaril went his way through sword and ax, he was upon the bridge that led to the inner citadel where Isildur's court was held and where the inner guard watched. He looked back towards the outer wall and saw that they were overrun, and the orcs entered quickly and many in number. With him were only five others who had by grace and skill made it to this point. So Inyaril turned towards the horde and vowed to make his final stand at this point, and the men about him the same. So the six stood as they fought on the bridge.

As they had been pressed back all the way to the small gate that led to the inner courtyard, their hope waned, but Inyaril was courage and fought until he was out of breath. Then the moon was covered, and the other men fell ill with a fear of the darkness, for then they also saw entering into the city Sauron himself, who made himself fully known at this point. A fire was about him with every step, and even the orcs cringed at his sight and smell.

'Do not fear! Do not fear! He is only death, and that is not the worst thing. Be of courage now more than ever, for it is in these times that valor and loyalty is most needed.' And when Inyaril still fought on, he spoke a new chant: _I ithil mîm nin gûr nagwanna!_ With each slaying of an orc he yelled this for the moon was now hidden behind the evil design of the Dark Lord. It means: The Moon within me shall not die.

But when Inyaril fell to his knees because of his fatigue, and the men around him had been slain valiantly, the gate opened and out came Firamar in full strength and arms, bearing sword and shield with a banner strapped to his back, showing of the moon and the seven stars of the Dunedain. Out he came with a horn-blast and following him were the prince's royal guard, the contingent of Derodar was ordered to take, along with those that had conviction to stay behind and fight.

Firamar himself slew the orcs that had dared touch the bridge. Then he said to Inyaril who only then stood after his rest, 'I heard you encourage the men upon the walls and it sprung me from me sickness. But I waited until now so that a valiant end worthy of song and lore may be made. Forgive me for my fret that earlier took me, but say nothing so that all your breath may be spared for the slaughter. Come now, o faithful of Isildur! Let us meet our final minutes with dignity. Let Eru be praised for the greatness the Dunedain have achieved and will continue to achieve, for the Dunedain will remain in Middle-earth until its breaking at the end of time! Onward!'

With these words, the small contingent of the remaining warriors charged upon the waves and tide of the orc horde. They fought and pushed the orcs back nigh a sprint's distance until they found themselves in front of the Dark Lord himself who had once again made himself a shade only to return suddenly. And the orcs stopped their assault to see the will of their master.

'The Men of Númenor have ever but fought with hearts as strong as mithril. You have proved yourself better than my finest pions. I congratulate you.'

'End your evil speech so that we may die without your temptations.' said Firamar defiantly.

'But to kill you would be waste and pity, for I admire and will always admire the hearts and valor of men, men whom I can greatly reward.' At these words the men scowled and defied Sauron.

'Your words are folly and a waste of my time.' Then as Húrin Thalion cried in the midst of the Morgoth, Firamar echoed the ancient shout, _'Aure entuluva!'_ (which means, 'Day will come again') and he sprung at Sauron who then met the challenge. Enyaril followed his captain to death by hand of Sauron while the others met the orcs and fought to the last. Throughout the duel of Isildur's captains and Sauron, Firamar chanted _Aure entuluva_ while Enyaril chanted _Ithil nagwanna_.

But before long, Sauron could not be bested, especially by those who are fatigued, and thus Firamar and Enyaril were thrown to the grown, their swords and shield being broken by the crack of Sauron's mace. But they both stood again to the anger of the Dark Lord, and then they were slain by his evil power. However, only did Enyaril fall to the ground until the banner of Firamar had struck the earth before him.

And thus, the fortress of Minas Ithil had been captured and Isildur escaped by the river Anduin. The fortress was scoured but no prince could be found, and thus Sauron cursed the city. With this, the final war of the Second Age was upon those who dwelt in Middle-earth.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Call of Isildur

Not often does chance cast a full light on its purposes as clearly as it did to Gelvangir, son of Val of Númenor who had sailed with Elendil to escape the Downfall. Val abided in Gondor, south and west of Minas Anor, claiming his own fiefdom to the west of Lossarnach. Its realm was named Valgiar. Together with all of his kin, they did not have much, but they had life and the beautiful land that was granted to them by Elendil himself. Anarion would pass by sometimes as he toured his princedom.

As it happened, Gelvangir was in Pelargir at the time when the gathering of fiefs was taking place. Borbor of Lamedon was chief in these discussions for his say was the wisest and his concern was greatest at this time. He was concerned about the maintaining of the fiefdoms and their continued support of the princes in Anor and Ithil. Borbor claimed that the Princes had long forgotten their duties to upkeep the lands of their princedom.

But Gelvangir protested and said, 'Are we not in the service of the king and of his sons? How can we say that we deserve more? Elendil saw that the nurturing of the land was given to our care; it was a gift. It was not, however, an invitation to receive more power. The power is _his, _High King Elendil, to give and take; will you not see this truth?' And the show of fiefs were stunned at the wisdom that Gelvangir displayed, for he was young to the others.

But Borbor rebutted. 'Elendil High King gave us the power to see that his lands are given care. We need power to enforce our laws, laws that only benefit our vassals; but, he has not given any of that power to us, or enough of it at least. His laws that he laid down for us became obsolete quickly and his word from the north lags behind the times of the south. Anarion and Isildur have troubles in their realms and heed us little; they do not see our plights as troubles.'

'Plight?' Gelvangir asked. 'I have not seen plight in this land since we first arrived a century ago. Long has our land been prosperous. And though Elendil's word lags behind (and only because of great distance mind you), the law that he established is flexible to the core, giving us maneuverability if needed. It sounds like you have forgotten the goodness of his law.' With this, Borbor angered and the fiefs in his support became outraged at this most recent comment of Gelvangir. But those who sided with Gelvangir, those that were closest to Val his father, gave a cheer at the truth of what he said.

'I sat next to the High King as his pen stroke fell this law onto the parchment. Do not tell me that I lack in knowing its content.' Borbor was truthful in his words, for he and Val along with many others there at this present gathering were there ninety years before when Elendil recognized and called together the strongest kinships in Gondor's southern lands. There they set the law of the fiefdoms into place so that the land would be worked and that the families would grow into powerful houses able to provide for the Númenórean kingdom help in times of need.

'Then if you know,' said the young wise, 'you cannot possibly believe that claiming more power as fief would benefit anyone besides yourself. I say you are hungry, Borbor of Lamedon, and not just for the great veil your chefs are able to cook for you, but for the power to rule with your own mind, not being restricted to the good law of the High King. You seek to subjugate, and to do so beyond your realm, to make others follow.' Then there was silence. Borbor stood from his chair at the head of the table, for since the death of Val, he had been appointed as the regent fief. Val was the first of the regent fiefs appointed by the son of Amandil.

'But you, Gelvangir son of Val, you would seek to usurp me, because you may ill-think that this regent seat is yours because of bloodline and heirship. I must remind you that this is a position of appointment and not hereditary.'

'I know the law, and I do not seek your seat.'

'Then you will also know that our law privileges us to make requests to the high courts.'

'But what you seek is to rule without justice,' spoke Gelvangir quickly, interrupting the regent. 'I know your plot, Borbor, and you are not yourself.' Then Gelvangir stood. 'Hear me fiefs of Gondor: Borbor is a good man, and was dear friend to my father Val. Long have I seen Borbor, though, watch in contempt to my father even as he loved you as brother,' he said to Borbor's face. 'I have also seen you treat your people with harsh edicts and unjust petty laws that make you sound like an emperor that has not care for his empire. I must say that you have changed since my father's death, and with suddenness did you do so.

'You have been waiting for this moment, Fief of Lamedon. And I must say again, I do not believe you are yourself, though you may believe that the will that you follow is your own. I believe that the regent power is not enough for you. Power is a funny thing, noble men of Númenor: it is all that we want when we do not need it, and it is all that we need when we do not want it and are too proud or afraid. You Borbor, seek when you need not.'

'You speak out of line young fief.' He stomped his two feet to the ground like a child in tantrum.

'But you speak of evil, Borbor; I will risk my rank because this evil has entered into our highest of leaders. Could not this influence spread to even the greatest of our kingdom, of those in thrones and high courts? I speak because I will kill the root before it becomes an indomitable oak.'

'Then what influence is he answering to?' Another asked; this was Fangeron, marshall of Langstrand under Master Galgasil.

'Fear not what I say but its truth. The rumors of the Enemy's return have reached my realm, though only recently. And it is by good fortune that our gathering was called at this time so this tale can be told to us all.' Then he paused. 'Something tells me that this event shall even have greater implications soon, but I cannot see it yet. With these rumors in mind, can it not be possible that the influence of Sauron's evil be over this land as some evil device? I shall not underestimate one of the Powers, and hence, I will blame Him for the evilness that has entered into this court.' There was another silence.

Then the eyes of those who thought Borbor's talk was good were opened, and they realized that Borbor was in fact entertaining unwise counsel. When Borbor saw this, he too was awakened like out of some dream.

'Forgive me fiefs of Gondor, I offer my grief.' Then Borbor left and went to his own chamber weeping for the evil that he had committed to his people.

The night passed and the fiefs retired. All but Gelvangir went to sleep. He went to the watchtower and gazed to the north, reminiscing on Valgiar, his home. He gazed upon all of Gondor and even to the southeast where Umbar lay. And further into the night as he watched the world, he saw something he did not expect. Upon the Anduin was a small object, but Gelvangir could not see what it was. Then a voice from the object was faint in the air. Gelvangir, seeing that the boat was far from shore, and that it was only the size of one for fishing, he went to the port so that a rope could be thrown.

As he approached, the portmaster had already seen and heard the voice and was preparing a line. Then it was thrown. The rope was caught be a single figure and the boat was pulled in. Gelvangir peered and saw that there were bodies laying in the boat. He ran to the water.

'Get food and water quickly, and let the king's hall be prepared. Make way for Prince Isildur!' This was the voice of Derodar, who had guided his lord down the river. Isildur and his family had gone without provision for five days along with Derodar. But Derodar warned them saying, 'Let not the lights of the port be aflame. We may yet be pursued and the Prince discovered.' Then Gelvangir took what the royal guard said to heart, and vowed to be silent on the manner until Isildur himself revealed himself to the people. Besides Derodar and the fief of Valgiar, only the portmaster had seen Isildur, and he too vowed to be silent. So Isildur and his family were put on carts and taken up to the Royal Hall. There Isildur awoke.

'My Prince,' Derodar spoke as his fatigued body was being mended by one of Pelargir's doctors, 'we have reached the harbor. We are safe as far as we know. But I am unable to take charge of your safety. Appoint someone at this time to do so in my place, for I do not want to fail you.'

Then Isildur said, 'Derodar, rest now. I owe you my life. Sleep and be mended.' Derodar thanked his liege, and retired to a room of his own. And Isildur continued,

'Forgive me for coming unannounced, for an unannounced visit we were forced to take.' He then ate the bread that was in front of him offered by the servants of the hall. His wife and four sons awoke and replenished themselves with the nourishment. They each looked like they had witnessed death for fear was in their faces.

'Let us sleep now, and I will discuss our plight tomorrow.' So the royal family went to sleep and Gelvangir left.

When Isildur awoke, he was fully recovered, for a mission was on his mind. He went to Derodar, but he was not in his bed. Derodar had recovered even faster than the Prince and was about the town and heralds finding news of the place. When he returned, he ate breakfast with Isildur.

'My lord, we have come to Pelargir at a perfect time. The fiefs of Gondor are here at a gathering of discussion. This is good news. Even that man who came to the port last night and helped you and your family into the cart into the hall, he was one of them.'

'Of Valgiar I presume; though I know his name not, I know his father is Val, friend of Elendil. And yes, this news you bring is good, and it will be used to its advantage while we are here.'

'Then what is your will? I hope you have thought of what you will do next, even though you have only recovered.'

'I have, Derodar,' Isildur started, 'Sauron will not simply stay put in the Minas Ithil for long, he will continue his conquest to destroy the Númenóreans. So he will act quickly; if he captures my brother's city and Osgiliath before it, then we will truly be in grave danger.'

'Then in no way can you go there now. By this time the Enemy's armies could have already captured Osgiliath. It would be too dangerous for you to go.'

'And you are right again. I shall not go to Minas Anor at this time. I hope that Osgiliath is made ready, for surely that will be Sauron's next move. As to tell Anarion of my survival, the fiefs and their servants shall go for me. But also the fiefs will go to their domains first and gather what men of courage they are able to muster. Then they will go to assist my brother. First let us send a forerunner straight to Minas Anor to confirm the news of Minas Ithil's fall and to tell that the fiefs will muster their armies as soon as possible.

'As for me,' Isildur continued, 'a fast ship must be made ready quickly. I am my family, along with someone to guide us, must take us to Arnor by way of sea so that we are safe and the journey be made shortened in time. I will arrive in Lindon and there make my way to the hall of my father at Annúminas. I will send word from there to Anarion to explain many more things as to my father's decision after counsel. As for now though, you must make these preparations come to fruition.'

'It shall be done, Isildur. I will take council with Gelvangir the fief of Valgiar son of Val as to who should go to deliver your message to Anarion, and to see what ship can be sailed for your journey.'

'Good, and do so now. I will wait until I hear from you again.' Then Derodar went and found the fief and spoke to him at his abode.

'Gelvangir, this is the Prince's will: there's to be a forerunner sent to Minas Anor to alert Prince Anarion of the fall of Minas Ithil and of Isildur's presence here at Pelargir.' At these words Gelvangir was distressed.

'The fall of Minas Ithil is tragic news indeed. How is our prince?'

'He is fine and ready for action. He cannot waste any time.'

'What service can I do him?'

'You must choose a trusted ally of yours to send to Minas Anor immediately with this letter.' Derodar gave the fief the letter written by Isildur. 'It must reach Anarion as soon as we can hope. Then we must also find a ship worthy of fast sailing, for Isildur will travel by the sea to Arnor and seek counsel with his father there. Can you do these things?'

'I can, my lord. And I will do them now as you say.' Then Gelvangir left Derodar, dropping his things to fulfill the Prince's will. The fief found his captain, Elegion and told him all that Derodar said, for Elegion was his trusted friend. Elegion left at once on the swiftest steed in Pelargir.

Then at the port, Gelvangir went to the shipwright and asked for the fastest sail. The portmaster, the same man who had helped Derodar pull in, led Gelvangir to the the shipyard and had him look at certain ships. But Gelvangir had no knowledge of the sea by practice, so one was chosen by the portmaster, and he swore that he chose the best ship in Pelargir. At this, Gelvangir returned to Derodar and told him the will of the Prince had been fulfilled.

'May you and your house be ever blessed for your swift action this day. When will the boat be ready?'

'The portmaster is putting the skiff back into the water right now for it is at dry dock. By this time tonight it shall be ready with provisions enough to last the journey. The portmaster also will accompany and guide you for he is the best sailor in Pelargir already.'

'This is good Gelvangir, thank you for your work.' Then Isildur came from his chamber where his family stayed. Gelvangir bowed low.

'I am honored to be in your presence, High Prince Isildur, and to be of your service.'

'You may stand,' said Isildur. 'Long will my house honor your work, though small it may seem at present. But I do not believe that this role you play in coming events will stop here. I have a question. Are the fiefs of Gondor still present in this city? I may wish to speak to them.'

'They are my lord; our gathering has only begun a few days ago, and we shall surely go another week or beyond if our present rate stays.'

'Your court sounds very similar to my court or to any high court of Middle-earth; heads always will butt with heads, and over meaningless things,' he added. 'But I ask because I wish to speak with all of them. Do you think this is safe to do?'

'I believe they will boast that they were in your direct presence for the rest of their lives, but safe it will be.'

'When will your court take place?'

'In an hour, and it is only in the lower court house of this very plot. It is customary to meet there, as this place is for your house and is royal.'

'It is settled then.'

When the time came, the fiefs of Gondor assembled at the lower courts of the royal hall in Pelargir, and made ready to continue their discussions. Then all arrived though, Gelvangir was first present and there with him, were two hooded men. One hood stood to the left of the other who sat at the head of the table, the seat of the regent fief. Gelvangir stood on the right of the one who sat. When Borbor entered, his pride turned quickly to heated questioning.

'What is the meaning of this, Gelvangir? Do these strangers and thugs fulfill your purpose in usurping me? Are you going to set them on me?'

'I fear you will regret saying that, Borbor.' As Gelvangir responded, Isildur stood from the seat and unhooded himself, reveling who he was. When his face was shone, the fiefs fell face down. But Borbor was in shock and before long, the fief of Lossarnach pulled on Borbor's kilt in order to make him bow. Borbor bowed.

'Forgive me, High Prince. I am in shame.'

'Rise Borbor. Your heart is forgiven, though your actions may have to receive consequence. Long have I heard of your abuse to the people of your realm, and not from Gelvangir, but from Anarion and his officials who inspect the fiefdoms. Thus, since I think that you have gone unconsequenced, I hereby remove you from your duty as Regent Fief.' He looked to the other fiefs. 'Rise all of you. There is some business to conduct. The position of Regent fiefis now open, is it not your custom to appoint the Regent Fief by the vote of all fiefs?' They all agreed. 'Then let us vote for Borbor's successor.'

Then Gelvangir was one of the nominated, along with Finggren of Erech. But the vote landed to Gelvangir, and because of the vows taken as fief, he accepted the responsibility of Regent Fief, though he did not enjoy the power. Then Isildur spoke again.

'Gelvangir, your position will be more important than ever, for war is upon us. Please sit all and listen to all I have to say. Rumors are unfortunately true, and the Dark Lord has returned in full strength. I and my family have only escaped the fall of Minas Ithil a fortnight ago. I am sure that the Dark Lord is moving quickly and will soon strike Osgiliath. A messenger has been sent today to warn my brother of these recent events. Hopefully he will reach them before Sauron is able to strike, for he has a force that is more than capable to take Osgiliath and Minas Anor together.

'As for me, this very night I will leave and travel by sea to Arnor where I will report all these unfortunate events to my father. From there, counsels will be taken and the hardest choices of this age will be made. I leave Gelvangir and the rest of the fiefs here in Gondor with this one task: You must muster your armies as quickly as possible, for I regret to say that war will be upon all of Middle-earth if the tides of darkness cannot be contained. Details of your muster can be worked by your own discussion, and will but you must act quickly and soon. Meet at one place and set out only when everyone is mustered. Then make your way to Osgiliath to reinforce the city. There you must stay where you will be under command of Anarion.

'I am sorry that such events have befallen our time, but we must act like there is no tomorrow, our focus must be ever on defeating the Dark Lord with every fiber in our body.'

'Your call shall be heard and followed,' said the fiefs.


End file.
